Love from Other Worlds
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Loki and Tony fall in love, the normal romance but then somehow it isn't. Odin doesn't want Loki to see this Tony any more and will go to anything to stop Loki from seeing him. But when Tony is dragged to Asgard to come face to face with Odin. Will Loki be able to save Tony? Or will they be forced to be separate from each other? Story better than it sounds. FrostIron. TONY FEELS!
1. Chapter 1

**Second FrostIron fic. I love them so much I had to right another one. This idea just came to me in History and I had to write it down. Sorry this chapter is a little short but the next ones will hopefully be longer, not promising anything though. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 1

Tony Stark, is the normal genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist... well you get the drift. He would just go around his normal life. Well if you wanted to call it normal. Being like the richest man in the world, having a bunch of friends who were superheros, being Iron Man and also head of Stark Industries... it wasn't really that normal. He talked to robots, who were awesome though so that didn't really make him crazy, even though only one of them could talk. He had a Red and Gold suit... well he had many of them, but still. He would fly around in the sky, maybe saving the world from baddies a couple of times. It was a normal life for Tony. But...

He never really thought that he would fall in love with the god of mischief. But he couldn't help it, could he. It's love, but love is very childish... according to Loki. Tony never thought that it would get this serious, facing death in the face, you kind of start to think that all this is very serious, maybe too serious. He just thought that it was just a booty call. Loki would come to his tower and then stuff would get steam... no seriously it would, they were in the shower. But now, it was all _too_ serious. Maybe it was a dream, a nightmare, maybe not. Maybe it was Loki just fucking with his mind...again, like he tried to do last time. That was a funny story. Loki was in prison in Asgard and Tony was in the stark tower down in his lab, like always. Tony started to hear noises... voice calling his name.

'Tony...'

The voice whispered so softly it felt like he was floating on a cloud. Which Tony had tried to do in his suit but remember it was a cloud, air. Loki was making him hear things, then feel things. A hand running up his back or someone touching his hair. It crept the hell out of him, until Loki appeared with a massive grin on his face. So maybe this was Loki again.

But some part of Tony thought that this was too real to just be a nightmare or Loki messing with his head. I don't know… maybe it was the fact that Loki would never do anything like this is him. Loki was mean but not this mean. Or maybe it was the fact that he had seen the aliens last year in New York, been through the wormhole and saw where they lived, maybe it was the God that had fallen out of the sky in Mexico or it might be the fact that he had fallen in love with a god from Asgard. Or it could be the fact that as he hung in the middle of the room and that he could feel the pain run through the body. He could feel every part of his body hurt and tremble in pain. He wanted the pain to stop. But that was stupid because that would never happen. His hands hurt, his arms were hurting and his whole chest and stomach ached as his arms were pulled up and tied to the ceiling with a silver chain. Holding your body weight by your arms hurt after a while. He wanted it to stop.

He wanted his Loki, but that wasn't going to happen. Loki wasn't going to come and save him that was stupid. It had been months since he had seen him. Tony just wonder if Loki was dealing with their split better than he was. Probable. He was Loki, he probably got over the second Tony was forced to leave him. Maybe not. Tony didn't know, what he did know was that he was going to die soon and that was a fact. He could feel it. The presence outside of the metal door. He could tell someone was there, but who. I mean when they had come and taken him, it had been quite hard for them to, and Tony couldn't see their faces because of their masks. With Tony being the arrogant twat he is they found it hard to get Tony to come with them, but if someone broke into your house at the dead of night and tried to take you, you would just let them would you. You would fight and that's Tony did. With the few hints and comments of sarcasm and annoyingness. Loki wasn't going to come and saved Tony. But somehow Tony thought Loki would come and save him. He had risked his life for Tony. He loved Loki and that was wired. Tony didn't love. Tony just took the girl he had picked up and take her home, if she was fit. Have sex and then in the morning he would wake up early, if he didn't have a hangover, like always and leave his bedroom and hide down in his lab until the girl got the message and left. A one night stand, that what Tony lived off really. Some of the girls just pissed off, but there was girl that stayed for two days and Tony had to stay in his lab and get Happy to drag her out. It sounds pathetic hiding in the lab, but he liked it there and couldn't be asked to go up the stairs to kick the girl out, but when Loki stayed the night Tony didn't want to wake up early. He didn't want to leave and hide out in his lab. He didn't want wait until Loki left. He wanted to stay in his bed and cuddle. But Loki didn't cuddle... which was a shame, because sometimes Tony just needed a hug, no sex just a hug and maybe a kiss. Fuck he was turning into a girl.

It all started when he had planned on threatening Loki last year in New York. The look on Loki's face when he couldn't control Tony's mind was priceless. The plan went well until Loki threw him out of the window. Then and there while Tony was threatening Loki, Tony felt something that could only be described as a crush…But Tony doesn't fall from someone. He's not the one to have a crush on someone, they had a crush on him and he would then sleep with them, depending on how the hot they were. He never thought that he would have a crush on Loki, NEVER. But it kind off just happened… It wasn't his fault ok. You can't control it can you. It was stupid, and Tony knew it. If his team mates found out they would all kill him. But Come to think of it Thor hadn't kill him... yet.

Tony sighed.

This was boring. Alone with your thoughts, must have been awful for Loki. Stuck in that prison until night fell and he could come and _play_ with Tony. Tony wondered what went on in the god head. It must be pretty messed up in there. Tony wanted to crack Loki's skull up and take a look. Would it be full of cats.

Tony grinned as he remembered Bruce had said something like that last year. What was it. Oh.

'He's like a bag of cats. You can smell crazy on him.' Was that it? No? Yes? Tony was getting confused. His head hurt and the banging from the hangover wasn't doing any good to it. Plus the pain all over his body, that didn't help either. He hated it. All of it, reminded him too much of Afghanistan and Yinsen. The fear he went through, the torture he also went through. The thought of not seeing daylight again. And...

Drowning...

If anyone knew Tony Stark that, they would know that. So the only people who knew that was Happy, Jarvis, Pepper and Loki... and possible Fury, Coulson and Hill, he didn't know for sure if they knew, Tony had wiped his file clean and had only wrote in it.

Genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist.

Fury had been a little mad at him for that. But anyway if you knew Tony Stark. The really Tony Stark, not Iron Man. Not just the guy in the suit. If you knew him properly then you would know he hated water. He hated it. He couldn't stand the thought of being shoved into the water again. The water filling his lungs again, nearly dying.

Tony took a deep breath. He looked down at his feet which were dangling two feet above the ground.

The question was... Was he going to be saved or was he going to be left to rot?


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. school and home issues. But i promise you I will update sooner then last time **

Chapter 2

When Tony had found out that Loki liked him too that just sent his heart into overload. It was 3am in the morning and Tony, like always, was working down in his lab. He was working on the new make of his suit. It had been five months since the attack on New York and Tony was still having nightmares from it. He was sat on the floor off his lab. One arm in the Iron Man suit. He hand a screwdriver in the other hand.

'Having fun?' A voice came from behind him. He span around and lifted his arm that was in the Iron Man suit up ready to fire. He saw Loki and froze. He slowly dropped his arm. He sat on the floor as Loki paced around the room. Loki stopped a couple of metres away from him and looked down at him. Tony realized that he was still sat on the floor, he probable looked tired as hell and his hair was all messed up. He ran a hand threw his hair and then got up. Loki watched him, well more like study him.

'What are you doing here?' Tony asked.

'I came to see you,' Loki simply said, Tony looked at him as if he was crazy.

'How did you get out of the prison in Asgard, I thought that…' Tony trailed off. Loki smiled at him.

'My double is in the cell, sat on the bed in Asgard, the real me is here talking to you,' Loki said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

'So why are you here then?' Tony said. He looked into Loki's beautiful green eyes. His eyes wondered down to Loki's lips. They look delicious, he wanted Loki right now. Loki smiled and looked at the floor. He took a step towards Tony and looked up.

'I've come to give you what you want,' Loki said. Tony stared at him in confusion and shock.

'W-what?' Tony stuttered.

'I thought you were a genius Stark,' Loki said taking a step closer to Tony. He was completely lost in Loki's eyes. He shook his head. Wait, I want Loki but… Tony thought.

'Yes Stark,' Loki said.

'Can you read mind?' Tony whispered. Loki took another large step towards Tony. Making them inches away from each other.

'Yes Stark, Yes I can,' Loki whispered, his breath hitting Tony in the face. 'But if you ever say that you love me then I will have to kill you.' Loki whispered. Tony wanted him right now. Tony nodded.

'Yep, I will never say that,' Tony said. Loki smiled. He closed the small gap between them, his lips on Tony's. Loki pulled Tony up off the floor with one hand on the front of Tony's shirt, their lips still together. Loki brushed his tongue against Tony's teeth, wanting entrance. Tony straight away gave it to Loki. His tongue slid inside Tony's mouth, taking command. It roamed around Tony's mouth. Tony's hand went down Loki's back and to his ass. Tony pulled him closer to him, while Loki had his hands in Tony's hair. Loki's tongue felt every part of Tony's mouth. His tongue brushed over a part of Tony's mouth, making Tony moaned in pleasure. Loki smiled into the passionate kiss, his hands sliding down Tony's back making Tony shivered as Loki's fingers ran patterns on his back.

Tony suddenly realised what he was doing and quickly pulled away. He took deep breaths trying to get his breath back. Loki looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Tony held up a finger, signalling for Loki to wait a minute. Loki crossed his arms.

'I'm not a patient man Anthony,' Loki snarled. Tony looked up at him taking a deep breath.

'Yep… You're the bad guy, I'm the good guy,' Tony said, still panting a little. Loki sighed.

'You stop because you think your friends will disagree with this,' Loki said to Tony. Tony nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

'So… erm… why don't you do that wired magic shit you do and puff out of here,' Tony regretted saying that. He didn't want Loki to go but the fact was… Tony was an Avengers, a superhero and Loki was… a villain, the bad guy. It won't work.

'God it's like Romano and Juliet,' Loki mumbled. Tony looked at him and pointed at him.

'Stop doing that,' Tony told Loki, who just chuckled and glanced down at the floor. When he looked back up at Tony his expression was serious.

'Tell me Anthony. What happens at the end of Romano and Juliet?' Loki asked him. Tony looked at him in confusion.

'They both die. Why you asking me this?' Tony asked.

'Are you afraid of death?' Loki asked him and Tony just shrugged.

'Not really,' Tony answered.

'Well good,' Loki said, walking forward and slamming his lips against Tony's once more. He pushed Tony hard against the wall of the lab. Tony hit his head on the wall as Loki pinned his body against Tony's. Tony could see black spots appear but pushed them away by blinking. Loki moved his hands down Tony's chest making the smaller man shiver, which made Loki grin into the kiss. He brush his tongue yet again across Tony's shut teeth. Tony couldn't not let Loki in. He opened his mouth and let Loki's tongue slide into his mouth. Sliver tongue they called him back on Asgard, yep they were right, Tony thought. His tongue touching the right places in Tony's mouth to make him groan in pleasure. Loki moved his hands to Tony's ass and pulled Tony closer to him. Tony could fell Loki's growing erection pressed against his and to be frank he liked it. Tony had never been with another man. I mean, he had thought about what it would be like, but it never happened. He was a ladies man, or so he thought when he felt Loki run his hands across his butt and then made their way to the front, towards his trousers zip Tony grabbed fistfuls of Loki's black long hair, pushing Loki's tongue further into his mouth. Tony moaned in pleasure as Loki unzip his pants. Tony took in a sharp breath as Loki slide his hand into his pants…

Tony blinked coming back to his senses. He sighed a little. He wanted to memory to carry on, but he couldn't remember it that well, the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Tony was at the moment more concerned mostly about how he was aching all over and where was he? And why the hell was there a camera and laptop facing him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. So for the wait, I'm trying to get this story finished, so trying to make it as good as possible. I'm thinking about a sequel already. **

**By the way, this story isn't what you would call i long one. About ten to eleven chapters. Anyway hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 3

After that night in the lab Loki would come nearly every night to see Tony. Sometimes they just talked, sometimes they did…more than just talking. Tony swung there in the middle of the damp room, tied to the rope by the ceiling wasn't very nice. It was hurting Tony's hands, arms, chest… everything. His mind drifted towards Loki again.

'Morning Stark,' Loki voice came from his left ear. Tony rolled over and came face to face with Loki. His bed hair was fucking sexy. Tony smiled at him.

'Oh so you stayed this time,' Tony said. Loki chuckled. He would normal have gone by the time Tony woke up, it was nice to see that Loki had stayed this time. Loki smiled at him and climbed on top of Tony. Tony realized that one off his hands was handcuffed to the bed. Loki sat on Tony's lap and smile at him. He then leaned in and kissed Tony on the lips. Loki brushed his tongue against Tony's teeth, which made Tony open up his mouth for Loki to explore. Loki took control. Tony moaned, which made Loki smile into the kiss. Loki, slowly pulled his lips away from Tony's making Tony moan when he pulled away completely.

'I most go now,' Loki said.

'You gunna untie me?' Tony asked as Loki got up. He grabbed his top and pulled it on and then pulled on his armour. After waiting for Loki to get dressed, Loki turned towards him and smiled.

'No,' Loki simply said and then he was gone in a puff of green light. Tony closed his eyes because of how bright it was.

Loki appeared back on Asgard. He was in his old room that he and Thor use to spend so many hours in, running around trying to catch each other. Loki pushed the childhood memory out of his mind. The gold walls of his room where tall and bookshelves ran all the way to the top, filled with so many books that Loki had all read. A large bed was in the middle of the room, the covers where a dark green. He walked out onto the balcony. He looked down on Asgard. He could see Thor's balcony to the right of him. Loki sighed. He used his magic to get him back to his prison cell.

No-one had seen him gone. There were other prisons in opposite glass cell rooms. They didn't bother looking at Loki because he would rip them apart if they did. Loki walked over to the bed and sat down. His double disappeared. His thoughts drifted off to Tony. He wondered if Tony had gotten out of the handcuffs. He laughed at the thought of Tony having to explain it to one of the Avengers if they walked in on him. Loki sat on the bed waiting for the time to tick past. He had gotten close to Tony, very close. He seemed to now want to go to Tony's and see him more often. He was becoming weak, he would never say this but… he started to feel like he was growing strong feeling towards the man and that was weak. Love was for children. But when it came to Tony Loki couldn't help but smile.

He dumbed his fingers against the bed. He had read all the books that were in his cell. He closed his eyes and laid down on the bed. After ten minutes, he slowly opened his eyes again.

Alone with your thoughts… and only your thoughts. Loki couldn't read the books, he had read them five times already, and a sixth would just be really, really boring for the god. Loki stared up at the ceiling. Waiting… waiting for something interesting to happen… or for night to fall again so he could go see Anthony.

Tony watched as the green smoke faded away from his room. Tony coughed a little and then looked at the handcuff that had his right hand tied to the bed frame.

'J where is the key?' Tony asked Jarvis.

'Loki has put the key on the desk sir,' Jarvis replied. Tony looked over to his desk and there shone the little key that would free his hand. Tony sighed, he wasn't going to be able to reach that. Loki had done that on purpose.

'Would you like me to call for help sir?' Jarvis asked. Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He rattled the handcuff.

'I guess you have to,' Tony said. 'Just don't get Natasha or Clint please J.' Tony added. He couldn't deal with Clint laughing at him on how he had got into the situation. And Tony really didn't want Natasha coming in when he was naked, even though you couldn't see below Tony's stomach because of the bed covers. There was a knock at the door.

'Tony, Jarvis said you need help, what wrong? Are you hurt?' Steve's voice came from the other side of the door. Tony grunted, seriously why Steve.

'J why?' Tony whispered.

'No, I'm fine, I just… just get in here. I need your help,' Tony said, the door opened and Steve walked in. He blinked at Tony.

'W-what the hell Tony?' Steve asked. Tony sighed.

'I just need you to get the key from the desk over there,' Tony said pointing to his desk. Steve nodded and walked over to the desk.

'Care to tell me how you are handcuffed to your bed?' Steve said, picking up the key and turning back to Tony. Aww hell with it, Tony thought taking a deep breath.

'Loki stayed the night and tired me to the bed but he left before he unlocked me so I can't reach the key so I need you to get it and unlock me,' Tony said not taking a breather. Steve stood there with the key in his hands.

'W-w-what?' Steve stuttered. Tony sighed.

'Yes, before you ask, I am in a 'relationship' with Loki,' Tony said. 'Now get over here and unlock me,' Tony said shaking his hand, which made the handcuff fettle against the bedframe. Steve blinked and shook his head.

'You and Loki. He is the person that tried to take over the world.' Steve said walking towards him and unlocking him.

'Have you ever heard the phrase, keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' Tony said getting up and wrapping the bed sheet around his waist. Steve started to blush as Tony walked passed and headed towards the shower. Steve muttered a goodbye and walked out of the room.

**Review's would be nice, not going to say it makes me write quicker but you could drop a little review and see what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the avengers found out that morning, Steve hadn't told them being the good man he is, he left it to Tony to tell them all. Natasha didn't really care, she just sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the same emotionless expression on her face. Clint had taken it as a laugh.

'Seriously, Tony Stark, Iron Man, known to have slept with so many women. Is actually gay. Well that's a surprise,' Clint said and Tony sent him a glare. Bruce had said that it was a little wrong to be with Loki, since he was the god that destroyed New York last year, but didn't say anything else about it. Thor, surprisingly had taken it very well. Tony thought he was going to throw him out of the window like Loki had done last year. Thor quickly swallowed his mouthful of poptarts, (since when did this happened, why does everyone think Thor loves poptarts, confusing) and walked towards Tony.

'Don't kill me,' Tony said as Thor walked towards him. Thor picked Tony up into a bone crushing hug. When Tony felt the ground back under his feet, he stumbled back a bit, he stretched and cracked his back a little.

'I must go see my brother this instant,' Thor said walking out onto the balcony and spinning his hammer around in his hand.

'Thor I don't think your brother… never mind,' Tony said as Thor flew off into the sky.

Loki was pacing in his glass prison, alone with his thoughts, as usual. Loki paced from one wall of his prison to the other. He stopped in the middle and turned to look at Thor, who had a massive grin on his face.

'What do you want Thor?' Loki snarled.

'Friend Stark told us this morning about his and yours relationship,' Thor said. Loki blinked at him.

'What? You think this is true,' Loki asked him. Thor smiled at him.

'I trust the man of Iron…' Thor said. One of the all-fathers guards came and stood next to Thor.

'Son of Odin,' the guard said and bowed at Thor, he then turned to Loki who glared at him. 'The all-father wishes to speak with you.' The guards said and unlocked the prison door. Loki glare at him.

'What does he want?' Loki growled. The guard didn't say anything, he just bowed at Thor and walked back out of the prison. Thor looked at his brother and their eyes met. Loki quickly looked away and walked out of his cell. He followed the guard to the throne room, Thor following behind. The doors opened to the throne room and the two brothers walked towards the throne. They stopped at the steps that led up to where Odin sat. Their mother stood next to the throne, looking at the floor.

'Why have you called me here?' Loki asked, his face emotionless. Odin straightened up in his chair and looked at Loki.

'I have called you here because of your relationship with the man of iron,' Odin said. Loki didn't say anything.

'I do not want you seeing him anymore,' Odin said. Loki's face changed in the second, his face showing hurt and pain.

'W-what?' Loki stuttered and looked at his mother. She wasn't looking at him, Loki looked back at Odin. 'You can't do this,' Loki snarled.

'I think you find I can,' Odin said. 'You will not leave your prison to see this man, you will never see him again.'

'Why?' Loki snapped.

'He is a mortal. A drunk,' Odin said. Loki looked at him in shock.

'You let Thor be with Lady Jane,' Loki said. 'She is mortal.' Loki said gesturing to Thor. Thor stepped forward.

'You leave Lady Jane out of this,' Thor boomed, his voice echoing around the throne room. Odin held up his hand and Thor step back.

'This isn't fair,' Loki said, his eyes filling with tears.

'Life isn't fair,' Odin said and with that, Odin's guards where stood around Loki. Loki looked at his mother one last time. Loki then turned on his heels and the guards walked him back to his cell.

Tony sat in his lab, tinkering like usual. He had tried to keep his mind busy, but it hadn't worked. It was about 9 o'clock at night and Loki should be turning up soon. Tony sat at his desk, walking on a new desk for his suit. He couldn't remember which mark number he was on now. He had too many suits.

It had been an hour and Loki still hadn't shown up.

'Where is he?' Tony mumbled to himself. The thing that scared Tony was that, Thor hadn't returned back from Asgard yet. Had he and Loki got into a fight? Another hour ticked by and Tony was getting very worried. He was sat on his bed waiting for Loki, but after three hours of waiting Tony, gave up in waiting and laid down in his bed and closed his eyes.

**Hey so sorry about the wait, I'm just working on other story so much and then there school and everything. So ok, i promise I will update sooner next time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be nice, please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have finished this story now, but I'm going to be curl and update every two days. I have already planned a sequel to this story and the sequel will have a lot of Tony Whump and I mean it. There will be a lot, but for now, enjoy this chapter. Next one up in two days. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

'Anthony?'

'Anthony wake up or I'm going to slap you,' A voice came from Tony's right. Tony slowly groan and turned his head to the sound. He opened his eyes slowly. It was still dark. He could see a figure stood over him.

'J, lights,' Tony said and the lights came on. Tony blinked at the sudden brightness. When his eyes refocused he could see Loki stood next to his bed leaning over him. Tony rubbed his eyes and sat up a little.

'What are you doing here Loki?' Tony asked, grumpily because he was waken up too soon for morning. When Tony looked at Loki had saw pain in his eyes.

'Are you ok?' Tony asked Loki, concern in his voice. Loki shook his head. Tony could see tears in his eyes, but Loki won't let them fall.

'What's happened?' Tony asked, sitting up. He remember he was only wearing his iron man boxers and wasn't about to let Loki see them. Loki looked down at his feet and turned away from Tony.

'I'm sorry Anthony,' Loki said. Tony blinked at him in confusion.

'W-what?' Tony asked. 'What are you sorry for?' Loki didn't say anything. 'Is it because you were late by…' Tony looked at the clock, it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Tony groaned at the time. 'By five hours,' Tony said looking at Loki's back.

'No, it's not that,' Loki said. walking forward a little.

'Then what are you sorry about?' Tony asked him. 'For destroying New York last year?' Tony asked him, with a grin. Loki turned around.

'You talk too much,' Loki said. Tony smirked at him. Loki walked towards Tony's bed and sat next to him.

'Spit it out Loki. I'm an impatient person,' Tony said. Loki looked Tony in the eyes. Tony could see hurt and pain, though Loki was putting on a good mask at keeping it locked up.

'I can't see you anymore,' Loki said. Tony blinked at him.

'What do you mean, you can't see me anymore?' Tony asked him. Loki looked him in the eyes.

'I mean, I can't see you anymore,' Loki asked. Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned at the god.

'Are you going blind or something?' Tony asked him. Loki shook his head.

'This no time for jokes Anthony,' Loki told him. Tony finally realised that Loki really wasn't kidding, he sat up further. Tony's grinned faded away from his lips.

'You're breaking up with me,' Tony said. Loki nodded. 'Why?'

'I can't say,' was the only words Loki said, before he got up.

'No, Loki, you tell me why right now!' Tony demanded. Loki placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and stepped back.

'Wait no,' Tony got up and grabbed Loki's arm before he could do the magic thing and disappear. Loki could have easily pulled away from Tony, but he stood there.

'Why are you breaking up with me?' Tony asked. Loki sighed a little. He noticed Tony underwear. He would have laughed if he wasn't in this situation.

'I'm so sorry Anthony,' Loki said and placed a kiss on Tony's lip.

The kiss was so different from the other. It would normally be a rough, passionate kiss that lead to having each other tongues down each other's throats. But somehow this kiss felt so much different. Loki's lips were soft and cold. Tony savoured the moment. His heart beating fast while his stomach was doing backflips at the gently soft contact on his lips. It was like a different side to Loki. Just as quickly as the gently kiss had come it was suddenly gone and Tony saw a flash of green light behind his eyelids. He couldn't fell Loki's arm in his right hand any more. He slowly opened his eyes to empty space.

Tony stared at the spot Loki had just been, tears in his eyes.

'J… lights,' Tony mumbled, the lights went off, and Tony laid back down in his bed. He forced the tears that wanted to floor back and slammed his eyes shut making sure they didn't fall.

Tony stayed in bed until about 2 in the afternoon, because of Bruce and Steve literally dragging him out of bed.

The Avengers had all gotten up by 9 o'clock. Tony would be the last one to wake up. He would come plodding through to the kitchen, make a cup of eat and a slice of toas and go down to his workshop at about 11 am. But it was now 2 pm and Tony hadn't even walked into the kitchen. Bruce told Steve this and they went down to his lab. Tony wasn't there when they got there.

'He might still be in bed,' Steve suggested.

'Let's go check,' Bruce said and lead the way up to Tony's floor. When they got to Tony's floor, the lights were all off and the curtains were shut. It was pitch black.

'Jarvis can you please turn the lights on,' Bruce asked. the lights flickered on. They walked down to Tony's room. Bruce lightly knocked on the door.

'Tony?' Bruce asked. 'Tony you in there?' Bruce asked. There were no reply. Bruce looked at Steve and then back at the door. Steve slowly pushed the door open. The lights were all off and the curtains shut like every other curtain on his floor. They could just make out a lump under the covers. Slowly rising and falling. Good so he was still breathing. Bruce and Steve walked over to the bed.

'Tony?' Steve said louder than Bruce. Tony groaned from under the covers and mumbled something that sounded like 'fuck off'. Bruce leaned down and pulled the covers from Tony's head. They both grabbed Tony, who was face down on his stomach and pulled him up and out of bed.

'Get off,' Tony said pulling away from Steve and Bruce. He sat down on the floor of his room, and pressed his back against his bed. Bruce saw Tony had bag under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His skin was pale and he cover in sweat. Bruce knelt down and put his hand on Tony's forehead.

'Your burning up,' Bruce said. Tony pushed the hand away.

'I'm fine,' Tony said, getting up and climbing back into bed.

'You can't stay in bed forever,' Steve said.

'Yes I can,' Tony mumbled. Bruce sighed.

'Tony's what's a matter?' Bruce asked.

'Just leave me alone,' Tony said. Steve looked at Bruce.

'He should leave him for a bit,' Steve said. Bruce nodded and they both left Tony to stay in bed all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A sound came from outside of the door. Tony grunted knowing it was probable blood Bruce or Steve, wanting to drag him back out of bed. They would force him to get up, get a shower and eat something down in the kitchen. Tony waited for a knock on the door, his eyes still closed. But there was nothing. Tony slowly sat up and looked at the door. He looked at the clock. It was 1 am. So they wouldn't be up, unless Bruce had had a late night down in the lab. He waited a little more. Still no knock. He was about to get up when the door open, revealing the source of the noise. Four mean stood in the doorway, they had muscles just like Thor's.

'Who are you?' Tony asked jumping up out of bed. They all looked at him with grins on their faces.

'We are the guards of the All-father,' they said. Tony stared at them in confusion.

'Asgard?' Tony asked pointing weakly at them. One of them nodded and walked forward. Tony backed away from him.

'Jarvis?' Tony mumbled too quite for the men to hear but knew Jarvis would hear heard him. Well that's what Tony had thought. No reply came from his AI. The man in front of him moved forward too fast and grabbed Tony. He grabbed Tony by the throat. The man got behind him and pushed him towards the door. Tony started to kick behind him trying to hit the other guy, but he placed more pressure onto Tony's throat. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he stopped kicking. The three men grabbed hold of Tony and they carried him out of the room. Tony started to shout.

'JARVIS!' Tony shouted. There was no reply. 'JARVIS WAKE UP!' Tony shouted louder. The guy behind him smiled.

'Your computer won't wake up, we have disabled him,' the guy said.

'You... You can't do that,' Tony panted. The guy holding his neck laughed.

'I think you fine I can,' was his reply. Tony struggled against the men. Tony tried to get out of the men's hold but they were too strong from him. He tried to call for his suit but he couldn't concentrating.

'STEVE!' he shouted, hoping that the man would hear him. He was only one floor up. 'STEVE!' Tony shouted again and the man to his right covered his mouth with his hand, so Tony couldn't shout. But the man had done it too late. The elevator door opened and Steve came running out.

The guys had carried Tony out to the balcony by now. At one point Tony thought they were going to throw him over the balcony.

Steve saw the men holding Tony out on the balcony. they were going to throw him over, Steve thought. He ran towards the balcony to stop the men. He ran to the glass door and pulled it open. The men stopped. Steve froze as he saw the fear in Tony's brown eyes. It was a look of fear. A look of plea. Steve ran towards to group of men.

Seconds later there was a flash of light. Steve ran into air. He span around and saw no-one there. His mind was blank as he felt guilt crawl across him. Tony wasn't there. Steve looked around, turning in a circle. He span around the place spinning around him. He froze when he heard a bing. The elevator door opened and two assassin's. with there guns pointed up and a tired looking scientist walked out of it. They saw Steve on the balcony and ran over to him.

'What happen?' Bruce asked. Steve looked at him.

'Tony... the men... they just took him.'

* * *

Tony felt himself fly through the air. He losses his senses. He felt himself travel through the air. He suddenly felt himself land on the floor with a loud slam. Shouldn't he be dead. They had just thrown his off the balcony, hadn't they.

He groaned in pain a little. The men grabbed him and pulled him up to stand. He stood on shaking legs. He felt like he was going to throw up. He quickly looked around him. There was a man stood in the center and a gold circle room thing. He was dressed in gold and had a gold sword in both of his hands that was placed into the floor. The men dragged Tony around the man and out of the circle room thing. Then gold guy didn't even look at them, he just stared straight ahead. Tony's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. He was pulled along a rainbow coloured…bridge? His legs being dragged behind him. He looked up at the sight. The rainbow bridge was long. He looked down and saw an ocean, waves crashing into each other.

He looked up again at the amazing sight in front of him. the rainbow bridge was... beating below his legs. I felt like it had a heartbeat, like it was alive. He looked down at it. The colours blending into each other, glowing perfectly. Tony looked up at the view in front of him.

There was a massive palace in front of him. It looked like it was all made out of gold. There were trees with blossom on and courtyards. Field that had bright green grass. Forests to the right of him. He was dragged off the rainbow bridge and across a courtyard towards the palace. The sky was dark... so it was night then. Tony was pulled up the steps, his knees bagging on the steps, sending shooting pains up his legs. He was pulled through the double gold doors. He didn't get a good look at the inside of the palace. He was pulled down one of the corridors, pictures hung up on the wall. The man pulled him down some stairs. Then down another corridor and down some more steps. The light slowly dimming. There was a massive double doors at the end of the corridor. About five guard stood outside. The men stopped in front of the door and pulled Tony up. He stood there looking at the guards. They had what looked like spears in there hands. The five guards step forward and unlock the doors. They slowly opened and one of the guard nodded at the men pulling Tony. The doors were really thick as he was pushed inside.

'You will stay in here until morning and then you with speak to the All-father,' one of the men said. Tony was pulled into the massive room. It was filled with glass cells. A person inside each one of them. Tony looked at them as he was pulled past them. They much be prisoners or something, Tony thought. He pulled himself up and started to walk with the guards getting tired of just being dragged.

He was pulled to the corner. There was one last glass cell, he guess was his. Tony started to struggle, realizing he didn't want to get put into the glass cell. The men were stronger then him thought and they picked him up and threw him into the glass cell. Tony grunted and quickly sat up as the men locked him into the cell. A wave of panic rushed over him. His chest becoming tighter and he felt it harder to breath. Tony jumped up. He started to bang on the glass, looking after the guard.

'Hey let me out of here!' Tony shouted. He banged on the glass. After about five minutes he gave up trying and sighed. He looked down, but then quickly looked back up.

In the cell opposite him was a man, sat down on the bed, his eyes closed. He had a black and green leather armor on. His black, messy hair falling over his face. Tony blinked at him. The man sat on the bed, his hands at the side of him in fists. Tony started to bang on the glass with his fist

'LOKI!' Tony shouted. He banged on the glass harder with both fists.

'LOKI!' Tony shouted.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the annoying man opposite him that won't shut up shouting his name. Loki looked up and glared at the other man. However, what he saw made his heart sink.

'Tony…'

**so what do you guys think. It would be great if you review. Update in two days. Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony.

What was Tony doing here?

Tony saw Loki looking up at him. He stopped banging and there eye locked with each other's.

'Loki…' Tony said. Loki stood up and walked to the glass.

'What are you doing here?' Loki asked him. Tony shrugged.

'Some random guys came and kidnapped me out of my bed and then I ended up here,' Tony said.

'Did they say anything to you?' Loki asked him. Tony shrugged. 'Tony… what did they say to you?' Loki asked him seriously.

'Erm… That I'm staying in here until the morning and then the… all-father? would speak to me then,' Tony told him. Loki's eyes widened. 'What? Is that bad?' Tony asked. Loki started to pace in his cell. His father wanted to speak with Tony, but why? Loki had told Tony that they were no longer seeing each other. Why would he do this? Why would the all-father want to speak to Tony? He looked at Tony, who was looking at Loki confused.

'What did they say. Tell me what they said and I mean every word,' Loki said. Tony shrugged.

'I don't know… The all-father wants to speak to me,' Tony said.

'Speak? You sure it's just a little talk,' Loki said, starting to pace again. Tony raised an eyebrow.

'I don't know. Anyway… Hey why did you really leave me?' Tony asked, knowing Loki didn't just leave him for no reason. Loki stopped pacing but didn't looked up at Tony. He just stared down at the cell floor.

'Loki?' Tony said. Loki shook his head and looked up at Tony. Tony looked hurt, pain in his eyes. He was good at not showing his emotions but tonight he was failing badly at it.

'He told me I was not allowed to see you ever again,' Loki mumbled. Tony looked at him. He stared at Loki, looking at the god's body language. He was facing sideways to Tony.

'So you did it because your _farther _told you so,' Tony huffed. Loki growled at the brown haired man.

'He is not my _farther_,' Loki snarled. Tony rolled his eyes.

'Hence the sarcasm, but really, then why did you agree to never see me again. Clearly you don't care about us two together,' Tony said turning around not wanting to look at the bastard. Loki took a step back. He never said he didn't care. But he was a god, the god of Mischief. He was the God of Mischief, he never care. On the other hand Loki, the small boy, behind all this armour and masks he puts upon his face each day, did care. He did care about Tony. He cared about the two of them together. Loki took a step forward, putting one hand on the glass.

'Anthony look at me,' Loki whispered, knowing Tony could hear him. Tony cross his arms and stared at the wall opposite him. He was not going to turn around, ever, never ever ever. He knew he was being childish. But Tony Stark was in other words a child.

'I… I…' Loki wanted to say it but I could. I do care about you, it was only five small words, not complicated. It wasn't like he was saying I love you, and that was never going to happen. However, something stopped him, he never got attach to anything. Nothing. He was Loki. Yes, he was Loki. He knew that. Loki, the god in love with the Man of Iron.

Loki's eyes widened at the thought. I don't love, Loki thought starting to pace in front of the glass. I. Do. Not. Love. Loki told himself as he paced. He doesn't get attached to things, especially people. Loki couldn't believe what he had just said. He paced up and down the cell, his footsteps silent.

Tony heard nothing from Loki. No a thing. He got to think that Loki truly didn't care. He walked over and sat crossed legs on the bed, not looking at Loki. He huffed and closed his eyes.

Loki glance up at the sound from Tony. He opened his mouth to talk then closed it again. He took a deep breath.

'Anthony, I…I….' Loki bit his lip. Tony lost his patents with the man.

'I what?' Tony snapped, as he span around to glare at the other man. 'I am an idiot, I am being stupid, self-centred, I am being controlled by my "father"' Tony said making air quotes with his fingers. 'I what? I what Loki?' Tony snapped, his voice raising. 'Come on tell me then!' Tony snapped. Loki didn't reply but only looked down. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, turning away from Loki again. He was just like everyone else, they leave. They all leave in the end.

'I do care,' Loki said. Tony span around and stared at the man in shock, not knowing what to say. Loki looked down at the floor then turned and walked over to his bed. Tony regained himself and turned back around. Loki sat down and put his head in his hands. Tony slowly turned his head to see the god in the corner of his eye. He slowly stood up and took a step forward. If the glass wasn't there he would be hugging Loki right now. But no… he was still mad at him, but who could be mad at a, I think, crying god, Tony thought. He took a breath deep, feeling exhausted after everything that had happened today.

'You know, I never thought that you had feelings,' Tony mumbled. Tony opened his mouth to talk again but Loki put his index finger up.

'Don't. Just don't,' Loki said his head still in his hands. Tony smirked and went to lay down on the bed. He finally took in that he was in the Asgardian prison. Shit, Tony thought.

'What's your farther going to do tomorrow?' Tony asked. Loki looked up then shrugged.

'Your helpfully you know,' Tony mumbled. He stare up at the ceiling. 'When I imagined spending the night here in Asgard I was hoping for a bed made out of gold and soft pillows and blankets, not spending my first night in the bloody prison,' Tony said staring up at the ceiling. Loki didn't answer. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, might as well try to get some sleep. He felt like he was being awfully calm about the situation of being kind of kidnapped, maybe it was Loki being there.

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry if they were a bit ooc. I don't know. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the Avengers sat around the table, all very quiet. The last ten minutes was a blur. They were all still in the Stark Tower, sat around the kitchen table. They was nothing they could do really. Bruce looked very stressed. A faint green on his skin and glowing in his eyes. Steve looked the most guiltiest because… if he had stopped the men… if he had got there quicker… Tony might still be in bed and they wouldn't be here right now. Thor had gone straight to Asgard to go find Tony. Let's just say Thor was pissed. Steve took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. They were all just waiting now, waiting for Thor to come back with Tony. Hopefully Tony would be ok.

* * *

Tony groaned and rolled over in the bed. What he didn't except was to fall flat on his face on the ground. He heard a chuckle come from across the room. Tony slowly looked up and saw Loki was still sat in the same position he was in before Tony went to sleep, but he had a smile that dance on his lips because Tony had fallen off the bed. Tony rolled onto his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes while he did so. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up to sit back on the bed. He rubbed his goatee with his hand. He hadn't shaved in about three days, so he could feel the prickle hair on his face that shouldn't be there.

He heard footsteps and then the door to his cell open. The two men that had dragged him in where standing at the cell.

'Oh good morning, yeah, I'll have a coffee first,' Tony said, with a smirk. The men ignored him and they walked forward and grabbed Tony. Loki had looked up now and was stood next to his bed. Tony didn't look at him while he walked past Loki's cell and out the room. They walked back down the corridor and up the same steps they had come down last time. The sun light hit Tony in the face, from the open gold doors. It felt warmer and cleaner then when down on Earth, which was wired. The sunlight shined off the gold walls, bouncing in lots of directions. Tony was dragged down the corridor towards the big double doors, the guard stood there saw them coming opened the doors. Tony's jaw dropped at the sight. The ceiling was so high. Tony quickly regained himself and looked around the room. The was a gold thorn at the far end of the room. A old man sat in it with a women stood next to him, there were steps leaning up to it.

'Your even richer than me,' Tony said looking at the gold walls. The man didn't say anything.

'How much do you get paid then mate,' Tony asked the guard that had hold of his right arm while they walked. The man didn't even look at him, let alone speak to him.

'Not enough then,' Tony mumbled. They came to a holt and the men let go off him, stepping to the side. Tony looked at them and then at the man sat in the chair. He slowly stood up. He looked important, dressed in his armour. The man stood up and looked Tony up and down. He opened his mouth to speak.

'I hear you and my son, Loki, have been _seeing_ each other,' He spoke. Tony looked at the man and realized that it was Odin. Seriously one day in a cell with no coffee, Tony's mind becomes slow.

'If you want to up it as _seeing _then yes, yes we have,' Tony said, making himself stand tall. All the armour and guards the man had made Tony feel small. Odin looked at the women behind him. Loki's mother, Tony thought. She would be nice to him right? Odin stepped down the stairs and walked towards Tony. He stopped a few meters in front of Tony. The old weathered man stared into Tony's eyes. Tony smirked at the man.

'You will not see him again,' Odin said. Tony huffed.

'I think I will. He cares about me and I care about him,' Tony said. He smirked at the man. 'It's a pretty nice place this, how many people did you have to bribe to get this place?' Tony asked. Odin ignored Tony's comment. The women stood next to the thorn shuffled on her feet.

'Do you think this is love?' Odin snapped, his voice loud making Tony winced. So that's where Thor got his loud voice. Tony hadn't enough time to answer both Odin started again.

'This is not love. It will never be love, Loki needs a women to support him through his life,' Odin said. Tony cringed from the inside. 'A women' Tony thought.

'Odin please,' His wife said but he ignored her, glaring at Tony

'You will not see him ever again. And if I do see you with him I will make you pay,' Odin said. 'Loki is supposed to be in his cell, living through his sentence not being with you.' Odin snapped.

'You clearly don't know what you're talking about,' Tony mumbled quietly but the man heard him. He took a threatening step towards Tony, but the door opened with a bang.

Thor was here.

* * *

Thor landed on Asgard. He nodded to the guard and then spun his hammer. He flew across the rainbow bridge. He landed on the steps of his home and walked through the double doors. He made his way straight to the thorn room, passing the corridor to the dungeons. He stormed towards the grand hall.

'Thor, your back,' Sif said but Thor passed her quickly. She turned and looked after Thor as he walked down the corridor.

'Thor what's wrong?' She called out after him, but he didn't reply, turning around the corner, seeing the guards stood by the door. He walked up to them but they stepped in front of him.

'What is this? I am Thor, god of thunder and I demand you opened these doors,' Thor's voice boomed, bouncing off the gold walls. The men shook their heads.

'We're under orders by the all father to let no-one in,' one of the guards said. Thor's eyes flashed with fury. The next thing the guards knew where blackness. Thor walked past the unconscious guards and banged to door open. Tony turned around to see Thor walking down the hall towards where he and Odin stood.

'What have you done father? You can't take someone away from their home without their consent,' Thor said, his face turning serious. Tony smirked.

'It's alright point break,' Tony said. One look from Thor told the billionaire to shut the hell up, which Tony did even though he didn't want to. But he knew if he spook now he would probably end up flying out the window from Thor's punch.

'Loki will never see this man again,' Odin said. 'Now Thor, if you will please leave the grand hall. Thor, however, had the plan of staying.

'I don't see why I can't see Loki, Thor sees Jane,' Tony said, like he was a five year old complaining that it wasn't fair. Thor turned to Tony.

'Leave lady Jane out of this,' Thor boomed. Tony rolled his eyes.

'It can't be because I'm mortal. If you haven't realized, Jane is a mortal too,' Tony said. Thor took a threatening step, as if to say one more and you will be beaten up. Tony turned to Odin.

'Well?' Tony asked.

'You're a drunk, an arrogant human being. You are not fit to be with my son,' Odin said.

'What? And Jane is,' Tony said. Shit, Tony thought. He turned just in time to see and fist slam into his face. He fell to the floor, sliding along it. He could taste blood in his mouth and his nose was definitely broken.

'How dare you,' someone snarled loudly from the door. When Tony finally stopped sliding along the floor he turned and between a black fog he could see the black hair, the green armour. The green eyes and the long thin body.

Loki.

**Sorry if Odin was a bit OOC. I can't really write him, but I gave it a try. Anyway please review, I want to know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'How dare you,' Loki snarled loudly across the room, after he had used his magic to get himself out of his cell up to the grand hall. Loki's eyes flicked to Tony. The blood covering his face angered Loki to a level he had never felt. His head snapped towards Thor and he growled at the blonde. Then he ran. Thor unprepared for the showing of Loki, was hit in the side and pushed to the floor by Loki running into him. Thor stumbled to get up.

'I do not want to fight brother,' Thor said, pulling himself up straight.

'You should have thought about that before you hit my boyfriend.' Loki snapped, before he could think about what he was saying.

'Boyfriend,' Tony mumbled shocked at what Loki had just said. He watched as Loki grabbed his Sceptre and hit Thor over the head with it. Thor grabbed hold of his hammer and span around in his hand. He lifted his hammer and smashed it down at Loki. Loki lifted his Sceptre sideways, the hammer hitting the Sceptre instead of his own face.

Tony held hold if his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He spat blood onto the sparkling gold floor. Man this guy liked gold, Tony thought. There was a grunt and Tony looked up. Thor had hit Loki in the chest with his hammer. Loki slid along the floor. Thor jumped up, about to smash his hammer into Loki's face, who was busy laying on the floor, trying to recover from the hammer in the chest. Loki quickly rolled over before Thor could hit him. There was a loud bang and a crack in the gold floor. Tony covered his ears because of how loud the hammer had hit the solid gold ground.

Loki's mother, had stepped back and stood next to the thorn, shouting at the two brothers to stop fighting. Odin stood there. He looked over at Tony, who was too busy looking at Loki in concern.

Thor was throw against one of the walls with mighty force. A crack appeared on the wall where he had hit it. Loki grabbed his Sceptre and shot green magic at Thor's stomach. Thor fell onto his knees, doubling over and coughing. Loki walked towards him and pressed his sceptre against Thor's head, like he had done with Captain America last year before the New York battler. Thor looked up at his brother. Loki growled down at him.

'Please Loki, let's call this an end,' Thor said, his voice quiet which shocked the hell out of Tony. He could really stop getting shocked a lot, he was in a different world to his own, his apparently now boyfriend fighting because Tony was punched in the face. There was a shouting mother and a father who didn't like Tony. Tony slowly pulled himself up to stand, swaying a little bit. Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The blood covering his hand.

'I'm sorry,' Thor said looking at Tony. Tony just blinked and then nodded.

'Oh, no problem point break,' Tony said with a smirk. He wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Loki looked down at Thor, who was trying to beg Loki to stop. Loki glared at his so called brother. He lowered his Sceptre, but still gave Thor a death stare. Thor looked up at Loki in surprise. Loki then grinned evilly at his brother lifting his Sceptre quickly and smashed Thor across the face. Thor fell to the ground, his anger bubbling up inside him. His mother came running over and pulled Thor up to sit. Loki growled at his brother, he then turned and looked at Tony, who was bleeding badly. Loki didn't even look at his father as he walked over to Tony. Odin stepped forward again. Loki stopped in front of Tony. Tony looked at the taller man.

'That was fun,' Tony gave Loki his famous Stark smirk, which Loki didn't return. He just looked at Tony, a blank mask over his face.

'I'm sorry,' Loki said. Tony nodded, not really sure why Loki was sorry. Odin grabbed Loki by the arm and dragged him away from Tony.

'You will not see this man,' Odin snapped angrily. Loki shock Odin's grip of his arm. The guards slowly woke back up and stumbled to stand. They walked through the doors. Odin looked over to them and nodded. The guard stepped forward. Two grabbing Loki and two grabbing Tony. Tony struggling against their grip. His eyes shot towards Loki, as Loki stood there not moving. A flash of… sadness? Crossed Loki's eyes. Tony tried to pull away but he was dragged out of the grand hall and down to the rainbow bridge. They pulled him into the big gold ball thing. They let go of him and stepped back. Tony tried to run forward, but the guard dressed in gold had put his scrod into the floor and Tony was dragged off his feet. He got the feeling of flying through the air and his sense were lost from his body.

There was a loud bang from out the window on the balcony. Everyone turned around to see a figure curled up on the floor.

'Tony!' They shouted. Bruce jumping up first and running to the balcony. He threw the glass door opened and then ran over to Tony. He slowly rolled the man over. Blood covered Tony's face and his eyes were closed.

'Tony? Tony had you hear me?' Bruce asked. Tony nodded, not wanting to opening his eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick from the flying through the air shit. He rolled over to his side and threw up. Bruce rubbed Tony's back. Steve stepped forward.

'Is he ok?' Steve asked Bruce. Bruce shrugged. He helped Tony sit up, while Tony wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Bruce looked at Tony's nose. It was broken.

'Tony, I'm going to have to fix your nose ok. You don't want it setting like that,' Bruce said and Tony just shrugged. Bruce took this as a yes and grabbed hold of Tony's nose.

''Ready, One... two…three,' Bruce said and on three was clicked Tony's nose back into place with a loud crack. Steve winced and so did Tony. Tony grunted in pain and wiped his face. Blood covered his hands. Bruce and Clint helped Tony stand up. They guided him to the kitchen island and sat him down. Bruce got the towel, wetting it, and started to clean Tony's face Tony didn't even open his eyes.

'Tony what happen?' Natasha asked. Tony slowly opened his eyes to look at everyone.

'I was forced to never see Loki again,' Tony told them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony didn't look at them, well... he looked at Bruce who was just stitching up Tony's bust lip. Thor had punched Tony pretty hard. Bruce's eyes flickered up to Tony's for less than a second. But Tony saw concern in the mans eyes, with a flash of green as well.

'Wait, let me get this straight, Thor just punched you,' Clint said. Tony may have felt the part out about him talking about Jane. Tony sighed.

'No... I... oww,' Tony said, flinching a little. Bruce sighed.

'Sorry, but it's a little hard to stitch you lip up when your talking,' Bruce said, looking up at Tony and then back down to Tony's lip.

'I may have said something about Jane,' Tony mumbled, trying not to move his lips a lot.

'What did you say?' Natasha asked, as if it was all Tony's fault.

'All I said was that... erm... Jane was mortal like me so why could she go out with Thor and I not with Loki,' Tony said, his lips staying surprisingly still. Bruce finished stitching Tony's lips and leaned back.

'So you said something you shouldn't have like normal, but this time someone finally punched you in the face for it,' Bruce said. Tony glared at him.

'Oh ha ha,' Tony said, turning to look at the rest of the Avengers. They were all looking a little confused and concerned. Tony sighed.

'Look, I'm just going down to my lab ok. I... I... I need to get out of here ok... I feel... trapped,' Tony whispered the last word. He jumped down from his seat.

'Tony...' Steve said. Tony turned to look at the soldier.

'Yes?' Tony said, throwing on his famous Stark smirk.

'Don't do anything stupid,' Steve said. Tony smirked, but winced a little from his lip.

'Like I would,' Tony said, the smirk still on his face. He turned and walked to the elevator, climbing in. When the doors closed, Tony's smirk dropped from his face.

'Jarvis?' Tony asked. 'You up?'

'For you, as always,' Jarvis replied.

'Don't tell the other's where I'm going,' Tony said.

'And where would you be going,' Jarvis asked. Tony looked up at the camera in the corner of the elevator.

'Just for a walk,' Tony said.

'Of course sir,' Jarvis said. Tony nodded and the elevator doors opened at the bottom level of the Stark Tower. Tony grabbed the sunglasses from the side and walked out of the tower.

* * *

It was just a normal day in New York, he hated the place. But this was the only place he knew Thor would be around. He would have to wait for his chance. And what this chance will actually be. He sat at the cafe, down the street from Stark Tower. He sighed and drank the disgusting liquid these people called coffee. He then scanned the street and what his eyes landed on made him smile.

He grinned as he saw Tony Stark walk along the pavement towards him. He knew Tony Stark had been having a thing with Loki, Prince of Asgard. Who he near that? Well he wasn't going to tell you now was he. He grinned, standing up. His men were on the other side of the street. They worked for him and him only. He walked towards Tony. The man was completely zoned out. He bumped into Tony.

'Oh my apologies,' he said to the man. Tony nodded.

'Yeah soz mate,' Tony said and carried on walking. The man then cross the busy street.

'Get the car,' he mumbled to one of the men. They nodded and walked off going to get the said car. The other men followed him down the road. He kept a close eye on Tony as they walked. The black car, with tinted windows, pulled up next to them. They climbed in and they drove along the road. Tony turned down the alleyway. They stopped the car and all climbed out except him. He watched his men walk down the alleyway after Tony Stark.

Tony turned when he heard footsteps from behind him. He looked at the men walking towards him. The first men grabbed Tony by the collar. Tony kicked the mans chins, trying to get away. He could do this again. No, he couldn't get kidnapped not after Afghanistan. No, no, no.

The men behind the man holding him, grabbed his arms. Tony started to scream, kicking one of the guys in the face, making the man bleed.

'Jarvis!' Tony shouted to Jarvis, who was in his ear comm. He never went any where without his buddy Jarvis.

'Yes sir,' Jarvis asked, calmly. Tony ducked and pull himself out of the man's grip of his collar. However the men blocked his path.

'Get the others,' Tony mumbled, just as one of the men stepped forward and punched Tony in the face, making him fall to the floor. Tony spat out the blood and tried to pull himself up, but his arms shook. The man that had punched him kicked him in the stomach. Tony fell to the floor, every hard. Not being quick enough to stop himself, his head smashed against the concrete and Tony was knocked unconscious.

The men grabbed him and pulled him into the car, his ear piece fallen out of his ear and on the floor where he had fell.

Yep, so that's the whole, well most of it, story about how he had gotten here. Tony sighed and tried to get into a comfortable position as his arms ached to be released from the ropes, making him dangle in the cell. He took a deep breath, only to stop half way through because of the aching pain in his chest and ribs. Tony squeezed his eyes closed. His head hurt, his arms and hands he had lost feeling in. His chest and stomach and ribs and legs and feet were aching. He looked at the camera in front of him. The guys that where holding him hostages better get in here quick or Tony was going to be very pissed at them for making him stay like his, hanging like he was a pig ready to be cut up and cooked. He tried to wiggle his fingers and that wasn't working.

* * *

'Avengers.. We have a problem,' Jarvis' voice came over the tower. Steve looked up, raising an eyebrow.

'What problem?' Steve asked. Everyone was still in the kitchen and living room area.

'Mr Stark had been kidnapped,' Jarvis said.

'Again!' Clint shouted. 'God, I'm never letting him out of my sight ever again,' Clint mumbled, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Natasha.

'Wait how?' Bruce asked.

'He went for a walk,' Jarvis simply replied. Bruce growled.

'He. Went. For. A. Walk,' Bruce said slowly. Everyone looked at him, half scared, half concern that he was going to hulk out.

'Bruce relax. We'll find him,' Natasha said. Bruce slowly nodded and took a deep breath. 'First we need to get to the helicarrier and tell SHIELD,' Natasha said. Everyone nodded and they made there way to the helicarrier, grabbing their battle stuff before they did.

**So this was the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this story and thank you to all who read and stuck with me and with this story. The sequel will have a lot of Tony Whump, like in every chapter there will be full on whump. Hope you like. About the sequel, it will be up soon, it's just that I try and only have two fanfictions to update and write. I am terrible at organisation, but I will hope to get the sequel on soon. You'll just have to wait. **


End file.
